


I'll Get You

by Wallflower (bonniesgoldengirl)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Investigations, Michael is a rat, Revenge, Suicide mention, Swearing, Unhappy Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniesgoldengirl/pseuds/Wallflower
Summary: After Bonnie is killed by the Billy Boys, the Reader becomes hell bent on finding out who is responsible, and is left with a difficult decision once they learn the truth
Relationships: Aberama Gold/Polly Gray, Bonnie Gold/Reader, bonnie gold/you
Kudos: 5





	I'll Get You

**Author's Note:**

> This request is based on my theory of Michael having a hand in Bonnie's death. Sorry to everyone who loves Michael, but he's not gonna come off well here. This took a long time to figure out, but I think I did pretty well on connecting the dots.   
> Can also be found on Tumblr @bonniesgoldengirl   
> Do not repost my work

You don't remember the last four days.

Time has passed by you since that wretched day, since your heart was ripped from you, since _he_ was ripped from you. Ripped off this earth by enemies he didn't even know he had. Well, they weren't even his enemies. He was nothing to them, just someone to use as a message, a threat.

You've been in your flat, lying in bed the whole time. Maybe you've moved since they told you, maybe you haven't, you're really not sure. No one has come to see you yet since Polly told you the news; that your Bonnie was killed by some Glaswegian gang who were looking to start a war with the Peaky Blinders. They had ambushed him and his dad in their camp in the woods, somehow completely aware of where they were camping. How they knew where to find them is a mystery to you, but in your grief, you didn't think to ask Polly how the Billy Boys knew. You had been with Bonnie for nearly a year, and even you didn't know where they camped.

A knock on your front door breaks you from your thoughts, but you don't get up to answer it. They'll go away eventually, whoever they are. Even when the knocking becomes louder and louder, you just ignore it. Only when keys rattle against the door, and it is pushed open do you look up. Through the crack in your bedroom door, you see Arthur Shelby enter, using the key that every Shelby has to your flat. He looks around for you, before catching your eye in the slit in the door.

"There you are," he grumbles as he trudges towards you. He opens the door fully and steps in, watching you lie on the bed, pity clear on his face. "C'mon, Y/N. You can't stay here forever."

"Why not?" Your voice breaks, from both grief and lack of use. Arthur sighs and walks closer, so he's standing beside you.

"You just can't. It's not healthy, and you know he wouldn't have wanted it." You're thankful Arthur didn't say his name, because you're not sure your heart could take it right now.

With a sigh and a nod, you sit up, resting your back against the headboard. He sits down on the side of the bed and rests a hand on your knee, squeezing it in a way that used to make you squeal when he did it to you growing up.

You've always been close with the Shelby's. You spent most of your childhood in the betting shop, not wanting to go home to your drunk parents. Over the years, you started to stay in their houses for longer and longer, usually following Finn around and staying at whatever relatives house he stayed in. Your relationship with him has never been romantic, but you've always been close. You're close with the whole family, in fact. That's why Arthur showing up at your flat and walking into your bedroom is something that isn't unusual to you.

"I know it's tough, but Tommy's gonna deal with McCavern," Arthur swears, and you want to believe him, but you can't help but be angry at Tommy for all this. It's his ambition that starts these wars, and this war has killed the man you love.

"Is he?" You ask, though your tone makes it clear that you don't believe it. This goes over Arthur's head, however.

"Yeah, he is. And he wants you around to see it. He wants to keep an eye on ya, so get dressed and come to the Garrison." You want to refuse and lie back down again, but you know this isn't what Bonnie would want. He would want you to get out and spend time with the people you consider to be your family. So, rather reluctantly, you get out of bed. Arthur heads for the door to give you some privacy. Before he leaves, however, you ask the one question that's been on your mind since Polly told you about the attack.

"Who's the rat, Arthur?" He pauses at the door and turns back to you, confusion all over his face.

"What?"

"Who told those cunts where the Gold's were camping?" He understands your question now, but hesitates to answer.

"....We don't know," he finally replies, "but we'll find out, and your man will be avenged. You don't need to worry about it, understand?" He knows you well enough to know that you'll do anything to find out who is responsible for Bonnie's death, but not well enough to know that you're lying when you say you'll stay out of it.

**\---**

It takes weeks of working behind the scenes to come to a conclusion. Tommy had given Ada a list of phone numbers to call, all numbers associated with his cousin Michael to see if he had been in contact with anyone from Glasgow or Belfast, as Tommy had first been informed by members of the IRA that Michael had been speaking to men from Glasgow about overthrowing him. You take that list when her search brings up no results, and in truth, you have not pulled up any results yourself, at least nothing that binds Michael to the Billy Boys. You keep on this path though, now sure that Michael is somehow connected to it all.

Briefly, you entertain the idea that Johnny Dogs is involved, as he seems to be the only person who knew where Bonnie and Aberama had been camping, but you can't find any concrete evidence on him, but still you watch, looking to see if something will turn up that could damn him.

When the telephone numbers bring you nowhere, you realise that the only person who seems to know something is Captain Swing, the IRA member who captured Michael and his wife before they arrived in Birmingham. Finding someone who knows how to get to her isn't easy. There is no way you can tell Tommy you are investigating his cousin for the death of your love, so you have to spend most evenings in Irish pubs around Birmingham and sometimes London, paying people off for information on the woman.

Finally, after two weeks of mostly useless gossip from the patrons, you come home one night and receive a phone call almost immediately. Through the line, a woman with a thick Belfast accent tells you that someone will be in Birmingham in two days with a copy of the passengers on the ship Michael arrived on, and that you will find what you want on there. She hangs up before you get a chance to ask her how she knows what you are looking for or if she is Captain Swing.

Two days later, you arrive at the pub with a gun on your person, prepared for it to all go wrong. What happens instead is the barman points you to a table in the corner where a middle-aged man with dark hair sits. He watches you approach, then pulls out a log book from a briefcase beside him, making you pause and reach for your gun until you realise what he has in his hand. You sit across from him, and he opens the book and slides it across to you without saying a word. You look down at the open pages and notice that some names have red lines underneath them.

"Names of men from Glasgow who were on the ship with one of your men," the man tells you.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" He scoffs.

"You Blinders must have men in Glasgow that can look for these men. We're not doing everything for you lot." He's right, of course. Tommy does have men in Glasgow that could find these people and see if they are connected to the Billy Boys. This just means more work for you, and it'll be harder to hide it from Tommy. He doesn't know what you're doing yet, and you would like to keep it that way until you have evidence. Despite not knowing for sure if the seven names underlined are actually involved with the Billy Boys, you're now certain that Michael is the one behind all this. Just how he knew where Bonnie and his dad were camping that night is still a mystery, but you're hoping these names will lead you that way.

"What does Captain Swing want in return?" There is no way this woman is giving you the names out of the goodness of her heart. The man barely looks at you as he gets up.

"She'll be in contact again when she needs something in return." With that, he leaves. You watch him go, then pick up the book and leave as well. You have sold your soul to a woman you don't know in the hopes that you will find who did this to your Bonnie, and yet you can't find it in yourself to regret your actions or feel scared. For Bonnie, there are no limits as to how far you will go. He should be here beside you, and you're going to destroy the person who prevented this from happening.

Getting in contact with Tommy's men up in Glasgow will be difficult, but not impossible.

**\---**

The night of Lizzie's birthday party, you sneak into Tommy's office and find the keys to his desk drawers easily. He has always trusted you enough to not hide where he puts his important documents and keys, so you know to look through the cupboards until you come across them. From there, it's just a matter of finding the right telephone number and getting out without being seen. You're thankful that Tommy wrote down their addresses as well to keep track of their location, otherwise you would have no idea which man is where.

Once you get home the next morning, you call the man under the pretence that you were calling on behalf of Tommy, who wants to know if the seven men in the book are from Glasgow, and if so, if they have any connections to the Billy Boys. You then tell him to call your number instead of Tommy's, though the man seems hesitant to do so. Eventually, you get him to agree, although he is reluctant. You just hope he follows your instructions and doesn't tell Tommy what you are doing.

When the phone rings, you can't help but feel proud of yourself for pulling it all off. That feeling shatters when the Birmingham accent growls, "my house. Now," through the phone.

The drive to Tommy's is dark and cold, both outside and within you. You've noticed over the last few months how Tommy's behaviour has changed. He's grown paranoid and more reclusive. You sometimes hear him talking to himself when he thinks no one is around, as if he's talking to another person. There is no doubt that your recent actions look like an attempted betrayal to him. You only hope that you are given the chance to explain before he throws you out. These days, you wouldn't put it past him to make you leave Birmingham before he has all the facts. He doesn't trust anyone.

When you arrive, the lights are on in the main hall, and Frances waits for you.

"Good evening, Frances," you greet her, "is he in his office?" She nods and leads you there. Your heart beats so loud in your ears that you wonder for a moment if she can hear it too. All too soon, you're standing outside the door, and Frances is leaving you there. With a shuddering breath, you rap your knuckles on the door twice. The door is ripped open suddenly, and you jump back at the intense glare Tommy gives you.

"In," is all he has to say for you to scurry in the door on shaking legs. He slams it shut behind you and walks to his desk, placing both hands flat on the surface as he assesses you.

"I just got a call from my man in Glasgow. He says someone called him and told him that I wanted him to find some men and see if they had anything to do with the Billy Boys." Your mouth goes dry. "He gave me the telephone number they gave him, said that they didn't want him to call me." He looks at you expectantly. "Why's that, Y/N?"

"I swear I was going to tell you, Tom. I just wanted to be sure before I did."

"Sure of what?" You take a deep breath, knowing that you can never come back from this.

"I was looking for the person who told the Billy Boys to kill Bonnie," you pause to blink away tears and clear your throat, "and I'm sure it's Michael." Tommy blinks in surprise, but doesn't outright dismiss your claim.

"Michael?" You nod, slowly, "what makes you think that?"

"Who else could it be?" You ask, your voice rising unintentionally, "he's been gone for years, and the day he comes back with some American, Bonnie is killed!" The sob you are holding back aches within your chest, right where your heart is.

"That's not proof," Tommy points out, softly, no longer glaring at you. You must make quite the sight, with your eyes glassy and your breathing uneven, voice rising to the point of nearly shouting. Even Tommy's paranoia can't change how desperate you must look.

"What about the phone call, then? Did he tell you that the men work for McCavern?" If the information that Swing gave you is right, then Michael is involved in this, for sure.

"Yes. All seven men work for McCavern, but-"

"They were on the boat!" You screech, shutting Tommy up immediately. "They were on the boat with Michael, just like the IRA said!"

"Is that how you know about them?" He interrogates, "did you contact the IRA for this?"

"I did what I had to do!"

"By asking them for a fuckin' favour? You think they did this to be kind?"

"That doesn't matter! What matters is, your cousin killed my man!" The sob finally escapes now, and your eyes blur as tears begin to fall. Tommy sighs, and covers one of your hands with his own.

"I believe you," he whispers, making you look up at him through the web of tears, "I think he did it." You almost breathe a sigh of relief at his words, learning that all your hard work has paid off, and Bonnie can rest peacefully, but your heart breaks all over again at what he says next: "but we can't do anything about it."

"W-why?" You choke out. "You believe me, I have the proof. It was him!"

"How did McCavern find Bonnie? Michael wouldn't know that." The one question you never found the answer to is the one that topples your whole investigation. "We can't tell anyone if we don't know everything."

You swear your whole world has just burned down yet again. You have every bit of evidence you need to confidently accuse Michael, but no support to do so.

You rip your hand away from Tommy's and swiftly turn, nearly running out of the office and to the front door. He runs behind you, shouting your name.

"You'll kill yourself if you drive in this condition!"

"I don't care!" You scream back, going straight for your car. "I'd rather be dead and with Bonnie than alive and stuck here with this fuckin' family any longer!"

He doesn't make it to you by the time you've started up the car and shot down the driveway. He's right, really. You shouldn't be driving in this state, but somehow you make it back home alive, dawn just breaking as you park. You should go inside and try to sleep, as you are supposed to meet everyone else at the Garrison, but you find yourself sitting in the car until the sun is up and the people leave their homes to start their normal day. God, how you envy them.

You eventually get out of your car and walk to the Garrison, ignoring the few souls brave enough to look at you. When you enter, nearly everyone is there already. You don't make eye contact with anyone and choose to sit near Aberama. He watches your every move, but you can't bring yourself to look back at him. If you do, you're sure that everything will spill out, that you'll tell him everything you found. He's already been through so much pain, could you cause him any more? He's found happiness with Polly, and you telling him that her son is the reason his son is dead will ruin everything. Plus, would Polly even believe it? Does she think her son is capable of all this harm?

You stay silent while Tommy talks, and grind your teeth together when Michael interrupts. His vile speech on the new generation being the future, and how no one wants some old razor gang ignites a blaze inside you that you can barely control. He adds fuel to the flames when he puts his hands on Finn's shoulder and welcomes him to join Michael in America. You almost kill him when he comes towards you, looking to do the same. Your glare halts him though, the animosity in your eyes is enough to make him stop before he reaches you.

"I know what you did," you mouth silently when he is close enough to make it out. No one else seems to make out what you said, though. He keeps talking to Tommy then, but you swear you see his eyes widen a fraction before he turns away from you. You also turn to Tommy, your glare not softening. Michael has just proven himself to be a traitor, and yet all Tommy does is burn the documents he is handed, and mutter the words: "When I come back, you better not be in Birmingham." He attempts to tell Gina to tell her family to back off, but she rudely brushes him off.

The most satisfying part of all this mess is when Polly smacks her own son across the face. Michael is stunned for a moment, but before anything else can happen, Isaiah bursts in, claiming that the man who Tommy has brought in to kill Mosley is having some sort of meltdown. You all get up to go outside, but Aberama motions for you to stay, putting a hand on your shoulder and giving you a sorrowful look.

The room empties, and once the door swings behind Aberama on his way out, you're left alone with Michael and Gina. There's a second of silence, before you spin on your heel and face the traitor with an icy glare, whipping your gun out of its holster and aiming at him before either of them can react. Gina jumps in her chair, then reaches down, possibly to grab a gun of her own, but she stops when she sees you put your finger on the trigger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," you warn her, "I never liked your husband, and I'd have no problem killing him." Michael gulps at your threat.

"Y/N, listen-"

"Don't fucking speak to me!" You growl, shoving the gun in his face. He takes a step back and Gina let's out a gasp, but you're barely paying attention to her. Once she doesn't pull out a gun, you couldn't give a fuck what she does. "You killed him. You killed him, and I know you did it, you fuckin' prick!" Michael opens his mouth to speak again, but you pistol whip him before he has the chance to. He clutches his cheek, already red from his mum's slap. He'll definitely be bruised now.

You want to hurt him more. You want to beat him, to shoot him, to kill him, but you can't. It doesn't matter that Tommy has seen the evidence, and has even connected the dots as well, there will be no convincing Polly. If you kill her son, she'll kill you, no other way about it. If you go to Aberama, you ruin his chance at happiness with Polly. Lives' have been ruined already, and you have to think of what Bonnie would want you to do. He wouldn't want you to get killed because of him, but that doesn't mean you can't ever avenge him.

You press your gun against Michael's temple, and he trembles against the cold metal. "I won't kill you now," you decide, though the reluctance is clear in your tone, "but one day, when McCavern and Mosley are dead, and you two think you're safe in America, I'll get you. I won't ever stop, and you won't be able to hide from me, nor will your family be able to protect you from me. You took my man from me, and I'll ruin you for it." With that, you turn and leave, before they can reply or pull a gun on you.

Once outside, you keep walking, going back to your flat just to pack a suitcase, then on to the train station. You won't stay in Birmingham after delivering that threat, but you'll keep an eye on everyone from a distance, and when the time is right, you'll avenge Bonnie. He'll be able to rest peacefully then, knowing that you've killed the man responsible for his death, and that his father has killed the man who followed the orders.

But until then, you wait.


End file.
